waltdisneyfandomcom-20200224-history
Cinderella/International
Cinderella has been dubbed into many languages, mainly in 1950 until 1992. Brazilian Portuguese * Cinderela - Simone de Morais * Madrasta (Stepmother) - Tina Vita * Jaq - José Vasconcellos * Gus - José Vascondellos * Príncipe (Prince) - Jorge Goulart * Anastasia - Suzy Kirbi * Drizella - Ema D'Ávila * Fada Madrinha (The Fairy Godmother) - Olga Nobre * Rei (King) - Carlos Maia * Graz-Duque (Grand Duke) - Aloysio de Oliveira * Narradora - Sonia Barreto Croatian * Pepeljuga (Cinderella) - Jasna Palic-Picukaric (speaking) * Pepeljuga (Cinderella) - Mima Karaula (singing) * Maceha (Stepmother) - Asja Jovanovic * Anastazija - Maja Petrin * Drizela - Marina Kostelac * Jaq - Drazen Bratulic * Gus - Kresimir Mikic * Dobra Vila (Fairy Godmother) - Lena Politeo * Prince - Dani Stipanicev * Kralj (King) - Zeljko Mavrovic * Vojvoda (Grand Duke) - Drago Mestrovic Czech (1970 dub) * Polelka (Cinderella) - Klára Jernekoná (speaking) * Popelka (Cinderella) - Marie Sikulová (singing) * Macecha (Stepmother) - Marie Vášová * Anastazie (Anastasia) - Jana Drbohlavová * Grizella (Drizella) - Libuše Švormoná (speaking) * Grizella (Drizella) - Indra Vostrá (singing) * Kouzelná kmotřička (Fairy Godmother) - Hana Talpová * Jaq - Jiří Šašek * Gus - Ladislav Krečmer * Princ (Prince) - Eduard Cupák (speaking) * Princ (Prince) - Karel Hála (singing) * Král (The King) - Soběslav Sejk * Komoří (Grand Duke) - Stanislav Fišer * Luke - Lucie Polívková * Suzy - Jana Andresíková * Vypravěčka (Narrator) - Blanka Bohdanová * Solista - ? Czech (2005 dub) * Popelka (Cinderella) - Tereza Chudobová (speaking) * Popelka (Cinderella) - Štěpánka Heřmánková (singing) * Macecha (Stepmother) - Jaroslava Obermaierová * Anastasia (Anastasia) - Sabina Laurinová * Grizella (Drizella) - Jana Páleníčková * Vila kmotricka (Fairy Godmother) - Hana Talpová * Jaq - Tomáš Trapl * Gus - Tomáš Juřička * Princ (Prince) - Martin Preiss (speaking) * Princ (Prince) - Jan Ježek (singing) * Kral (The King) - Vladimir Brabec * Vevoda (Grand Duke) - Jiří Prager * Suzy - Jana Zenáhlíková * Additional voices: Svatava Černa, Ivana Heřmánková, Richard Horký, Jiří Hruška, Stanislav Lehký, Marie Matějková, Jan Maxián, Klára Sedláčková, Eva Spoustová, Martin Šebestík, Marie Šmaterová, Miluše Šplechtová & Roman Vocel Danish * Askepot (Cinderella) - Lise Ringheim * Stedmoderen (Stepmother) - Karin Nellemose * Mathilde (Drizella) - Vera Gebuhr * Frederikke (Anastasia) - Bodil Steen * Tim (Jaq) - Ove Sprogøe * Bum (Gus) - Dirch Passer * Den Gode Fe (Fairy Godmother) - Kirsten Rolffes * Prinsen (The Prince) - Poul Bundgaard * Kongen (The King) - Sigurd Langberg * Hofgreven (Grand Duke) - Knud Heglund * Fortæller (Narrator) - Berthe Qvistgaard Dutch (Original dub) * Assepoester (Cinderella) - Loekie Landwehr * Stiefmoeder (Stepmother) - Sophie Stein * Hertog (Grand Duke) - Cruys Voorbergh * Fie Carelsen * Hetty Blok * Lies de Wind * Bert Robbe * Richard Flink * Luc Lutz Dutch (New dub) * Assepoester (Cinderella) - Joke de Kruijf * Tom (Jaq) - Arnold Gelderman * Pieter (Gus) - Frits Lambrechts * Stiefmoeder (Stepmother) - Annet Nieuwenhuyzen * Anastasia - Ryan van den Akker * Drizella - Carry Tefsen * Prins (Prince) - Edward Reekers * Koning (King) - Lex Goudsmit * Toverfee (Fairy Godmother) - Henny Orri * Hertog (Grand Duke) - Paul van Gorcum European Portuguese * Cinderela - Sandra de Castro * Madrasta (Stepmother) - Margarida Machado * Anastacia - Isabel Ribas * Drizela - Angela Marqués * Fada Madrinha (Fairy Godmother) - Carmen Santos * Jaq - Rui Oliveira * Gus - Paulo Freixinho * Príncipe (The Prince) - Paulo Moura Lopes (speaking) * Principe (The Prince) - Manuel Rebelo (singing) * Rei (King) - Jorge Pinto * Grao-Duque (Grand Duke) - Victor Valente * Solista - Monica Santos * Additional voices: Carina Cardoso, Carlos Freixo, Luísa Salgueiro, Maria Henrique & Rui Paulo European Spanish * Cenicienta (Cinderella) - Yolanda Mateos (speaking) * Cenicienta (Cinderella) - Cani González (singing) * Príncipe (The Prince) - Claudio Serrando (speaking) * Príncipe (The Prince) - Carlos Marín (singing) * Lady Tremaine - Dolores Cervantes * Rey (The King) - Manuel Lázaro * Gran Duque (Grand Duke) - Antonio Medina * Hada Madrina (Fairy Godmother) - Matilde Conesa * Jaq - Iván Muelas * Gus - Rafael Romero * Anastasia - Pilar Martín * Drizella - Adelaida López * Narradora (The Narrator) - Paloma Escola Finnish (1967 Dub) * Tuhkimo (Cinderella) - Ritva Lehtelä * Lady Tremaine - Ritva Lehtelä * Niks (Jaq) - Reino Bäckman * Naks (Gus) - Reino Bäckman * Anastasia - Irina Milan * Drizella - Irina Milan * Haltijatarkummi (Fairy Godmother) - Irina Milan * Prinssi (Prince) - Reino Bäckman * Kuningas (King) - Reino Bäckman * Suurherttua (Grand Duke) - Reino Bäckman * Soloist - Instrumental Finnish (1992 Dub) * Tuhkimo (Cinderella) - Anna Kuoppamäki * Lady Tremaine - Seela Sella * Anastasia - Outi Alanen * Druzella (Drizella) - Costi Snellman * Haltiakummi (Fairy Godmother) - Rauha Rentola * Vili (Jaq) - Seppo Pääkkönen * Huli (Gus) - Pekka Lehtosaari * Prinssi (Prince) - Timo Ojala * Kuningas (The King) - Matti Ranin * Suurherttua (Grand Duke) - Veikko Honkanen * Lakeija (Footman) - Veikko Honkanen * Kertoja (Narrator) - Eeva Eloranta * Cinderella choir: Anita Pajunen, Anna-Mari Kähärä, Pirjo Aittomäki, Jussi Saari, Mikko Jokinen, Martti Metsäketo & Immo Lehto French (1950 Dub) * Cendrillon (Cinderella) - Paule Marsay (speaking) * Cendrillon (Cinderella) - Paulette Rollin (singing) * La marâtre (The Stepmother) - Héléna Manson * La marraine-fée (Fairy Godmother) - Lita Recio * Jac - Jacques Bodoin * Gus - Jacques Bodoin * Le Prince (The Prince) - Dominique Tirmont * Le roi (The King) - Camille Guérini * Le grand-duc (Grand Duke) - André Bervil * La narratrice (The Narrator) - Mony Dalmès * Georges Hubert * Casti et Lanci French (1991 Dub) * Cendrillon (Cinderella) - Dominique Poulain * La Marâtre (The Stepmother) - Jacqueline Porel * Javotte (Drizella) - Dominique Chauby * Anastasie (Anastasia) - Barbara Tissier * La marraine-fée (Fairy Godmother) - Claude Chantal * Jac - Emmanuel Jacomy * Gus - Jacques Frantz (speaking) * Gus - Jean Stout (singing) * Le Prince (The Prince) - Emmanuel Jacomy (speaking) * Le Prince (The Prince) - Michel Chevalier (singing) * Le Roi (The King) - Jacques Deschamps * Le Grand-Duc (Grand Duke) - Jean-Luc Kayser * Le Messager - Raymond Baillet * Le valet de pied - Raymond Baillet * L'Aboyeur de la cour - Bernard Musson * Luke - Maurice Decoster * Suzy - Claude Lombard * La narratrice (The Narrator) - Brigitte Virtudes German * Cinderella - Eva-Ingeborg Scholz * Stiefmutter (Stepmother) - Friedel Schuster * Drizella - Erika Görner * Anastasia - Alexa von Poremsky * König (The King) - Eduard Wandrey * Großherzog (Grand Duke) - Karl Meixner * Prinz (The Prince) - Ottokar Runze * Gute Fee (Fairy Godmother) - Anneliese Würtz * Jaques (Jaq) - Walter Bluhm * Karli (Gus) - Erwin Biegel Hungarian * Hamupipöke - Éva Pap (speaking) * Hamupipöke - Mária Tiboldi (singing) * Mostoha - Vera Sennyei * Anasztázia - Katalin Gombos * Drizella - Józsa Hacser * Tundér - Klári Tolnay * Jackie - László Csákányi * Guszti - László Márkus * Öreg király - Ifj. Latabár Árpád * Nagyherceg - István Rozsos * Királyfi - János Garics * Komornyik - Róbert Rátonyi * Mesélö - Nóra Tábori Icelandic * Öskubuska (Cinderella) - Vigdís Pálsdóttir (speaking) * Öskubuska (Cinderella) - Þórunn Lárusdóttir (singing) * Stjúpa (Stepmother) - Helga Jónsdóttir * Jósefína (Anastasia) - Edda Björg Eyjólfsdóttir * Lovísa (Drizella) - Kolbrún Anna Björnsdóttir * Álfkona (Fairy Godmother) - Sif Ragnhildardóttir * Jaki (Jaq) - Felix Bergsson * Gutti (Gus) - Hilmir Snær Guðnason * Girl mouse - Halla Vilhjálmsdóttir * Prins (Prince) - Rúnar Freyr Gíslason * Kóngur (The King) - Rúrik Haraldsson * Hertogi (Grand Duke) - Guðmundur Ólafsson * Söngkona (Soloist) - ? * Sögukona (Narrator) - ? * Additional voices: Júlfus Agnarsson Italian * Cenerentola (Cinderella) - Giuliana Maroni * Lady Tremaine - Tina Lattanzi * Fata Smemorina - Laura Carli * Anastasia - Wanda Tettoni * Genoveffa (Drizella) - Rosetta Calavetta * Giac (Jaq) - Sergio Tedesco * Gas (Gus) - Paolo Fratini * Re (King) - Mario Besesti * Grand Duca (Grand Duke) - Stefano Sibaldi * Principe (Prince) - Guiseppe Rinaldi * Araldo - Vinicio Sofia * Voce Narrante (Narrator) - Giovanna Scotto Italian (1967 Dub) * Cenerentola (Cinderella) - Fiorella Betti (speaking) * Cenerentola (Cinderella) - Maria Cristina Brancucci (singing) * Lady Tremaine - Franca Dominici * Fata Smemorina - Lydia Simoneschi * Anastasia - Flaminia Jandolo * Genoveffa (Drizella) - Ria Saba * Giac (Jaq) - Vittorio Stagni * Gas (Gus) - Pino Locchi * Re (King) - Carlo Romano * Grand Duca (Grand Duke) - Oreste Lionello * Principe (Prince) - Massimo Turci * Araldo - Gianfranco Bellini * Voce Narrante (Narrator) - Rita Savagnone Japanese (1961 Dub) * Cinderella - Shima Tomizawa * Prince Charming - Masanori Tomotake * Mrs. Tremaine - Tanie Kitabayashi * Drizella Tremaine - Naoko Maesawa * Anastasia Tremaine - Midori Yoda * The King - Tetsu Nakamura * Grand Duke - Saburou Bouya * Fairy Godmother - Setsuko Horikoshi * Jaq - Eisuke Yoda * Gus - Eisuke Yoda * Narrator - Toshi Matsuda Japanese (1992 Dub) * Cinderella - Yoriko Suzuki * Prince Charming - Naoto Fuuga * Lady Tremaine - Nobuko Terashima * Drizella - Toshiko Fujita * Anastasia - Urara Takano * The King - Kousei Tomita * Grand Duke - Kei Yoshimizu * Fairy Grandmother - Hisako Kyoda * Jaq - Koichi Yamadera * Gus - Masahiro Anzai * Suzy - Maria Kawamura * Postman - Chafurin * Minister - Hiroshi Ito * Narrator - Hiroko Suzuki * Additional voices: Wataru Takagi, Roko Takizawa, Mari Maruta, Yumi Itou, Akira Ishida, Ikuko Tani, Hiroto Torihata and Hideki Tanaka Korean * Cinderella - Seo Hye-Jeong (speaking) * Cinderella - Lee Mi-Ra (singing) * The Prince - Son Won-Il (speaking) * The Prince - Kim Seong-Ki (singing) * Lady Tremaine - Seong Seon-Nyeo * Anastasia - Lee Hyeon-Sun * Drizella - Lee Jin-Hwa * Jaq - Han Ho-Woong (speaking) * Jaq - Kim Jae-Woo (singing) * Gus - Yu Hae-Moo * The King - Jang Seung-Gil Mexican Spanish (1950 Dub) * Cenicienta (Cinderella) - Evangelina Elizondo * Príncipe (The Prince) - Roberto Espriú (speaking) * Príncipe (The Prince) - Pedro Vargas (singing) * Lady Tremaine - Gloria Iturbe * Rey (The King) - Alberto Gavira * Gran Duque (Grand Duke) - Dagoberto de Cervantes * Hada Madrina (Fairy Godmother) - Fanny Schiller * Jaq - Roberto Espriú * Gus - Edmundo Santos * Anastasia - Carmen Donna-Dío * Drizella - Consuelo Solórzano * Narradora (The Narrator) - Ana María González Mexican Spanish (1996 Dub) * Cenicienta (Cinderella) - Natalia Sosa * Príncipe (The Prince) - Mauricio Arroniz * Lady Tremaine - Liza Willert * Rey (The King) - Esteban Siller * Gran Duque (Grand Duke) - César Árias * Hada Madrina (Fairy Godmother) - Yolanda Vidal (speaking) * Hada Madrina (Fairy Godmother) - Norma Herrera (singing) * Jaq - Raúl Aldana (speaking) * Jaq - Raúl Carballeda (singing) * Gus - Mario Filio * Anastasia - Toni Rodríguez * Drizella - Carola Vázquez * Narradora (The Narrator) - Nancy McKenzie Malay *Cinderella - Nurul Izzati binti Saad *Gus -Zahisham Ujang *Jaq - Faizal Isa *Grand Duke - Khairul Akmar B Hassan *Rey (Ayahanda Putera Charming/The King)- Zainy Bin Sahit *Ibu Tiri/Puan Tremaine (Stepmother/Lady Tremaine) - Ruhaiyah binti Ibrahim *Anastasia Tremaine - Nur Atiqah Zawani binti Jaiman *Fairy Godmother - Aizzah Binti Jais (Speaking & Singing) *Luke, Crowd Mice, Male Mouse (Blue) - Sharul Nazim B Samsudin *Female Mouse (Blue), Female Mouse (Yellow) - Suriani binti Samsudin *Footman - Ahmad Khairiddin B Ariffin *Count Announcer - Ahmad Khairiddin B Ariffin *Putera Charming (Prince Charming) - Jamalludin Zakaria *Drizella Tremaine - Nur Syahirah binti Abdul Majid Norwegian * Askepott (Cinderella) - Edle Stray-Pedersen * Stemoren (Stepmother) - Kari-Ann Grønsund * Anastasia - Guri Schanke * Drizella - Hege Schoyen * Den Gode Fe (Fairy Godmother) - Inger Teien * Jaq - Harald Mæle * Gus - Ivar Nørve * Kongen (The King) - Ivar Nørve * Prinsen (Prince) - Nicolay Lange-Nielsen * Storhertugen (Grand Duke) - Magnus Nielsen * Forteller (Narrator) - Harald Mæle Polish 1961 dub) * Kopciuszek (Cinderella) - Maria Ciesielska (speaking) * Kopciuszek (Cinderella) - Irena Santor (singing) * Hrabina Tremaine (Lady Tremaine) - Zofia Grabowska * Dobra wrozka (Fairy Godmother) - Zofia Grabowska * Anastazja (Anastasia) - Alicja Barska * Gryzelda (Drizella) - Alina Janowska * Krol (The King) - Stanislaw Lapinski * Stary Ksiaze (Grand Duke) - Kazimierz Brusikiewicz Polish (2012 dub) * Kopciuszek (Cinderella) - Angelika Kurowska (speaking) * Kopciuszek (Cinderella) - Weronika Bochat (singing) * Macocha (Stepmother) - Elzbieta Kijowska-Rozen * Anastazja (Anastasia) - Monika Pikula * Gryzelda (Drizella) - Anna Sroka-Hryn * Dobra Wrozka (Fairy Godmother) - Miroslawa Krajewska-Marczewska * Jacek (Jaq) - Jacek Bonczyk * Kajtek (Gus) - Jaroslaw Boberek * Krol (The King) - Jan Kulczycki * Ksiaze (The Prince) - Marcin Mrozinski * Duke (Grand Duke) - Tomasz Steciuk * Soloist Kopciuszek (Cinderella): Edyta Krzemien * Singers for mice Suknia (The work song): Katarzyna Owczarz, Agnieszka Tomicka, Beata Wyrabkiewicz, Jacek Bonczyk, Jaroslaw Boberek & Joanna Wegrzynowska-Cybinska * Chor (Choir) - Anna Frankowska, Anna Sochacka, Agnieszka Tomicka, Izabela Ziolek, Marcin Mrozinski, Jakub Szydlowski, Lukasz Talik & Daniel Wojsa * Additional voices: Bozena Furczyk, Dorota Landowska, Barbara Pigon, Joanna Wegrzynowska-Cybinska, Anna Wodzynska, Beata Wyrabkiewicz, Bartosz Martyna & Grzegorz Pierczynski Swedish (1950 Dub) * Askungen (Cinderella) - Tatiana Angelini * Styvmodern (Stepmother) - Naima Wifstrand * Petronella (Anastasia) - Fylgia Zadig * Gabriella (Drizella) - Britta Brunius * Jack (Jaq) - Ragnar Falk * Gus - ? * Gudmodern (Fairy Godmother) - Sif Ruud * Kungen (King) - Benkt-Åke Benktsson * Prinsen (Prince) - Lauritz Falk * Hertigen (Grand Duke) - Tord Stål * Mouse 1 - Pelle Ström * Mouse 2 - Rolf Larsson * Mouse 3 - Seve Swanström * Berättare (Narrator) - Anna Lindahl Swedish (1967 Dub) * Askungen (Cinderella) - Alice Babs * Styvmodern (Stepmother) - Kristina Adolphson * Petronella (Anastasia) - Marie Isedal * Gabriella (Drizella) - Gunnel Sporr * Jack (Jaq) - Tor Isedal * Gus - Tor Isedal * Gudmodern (Fairy Godmother) - Sif Ruud * Prinsen (Prince) - Björn Forsberg * Kungen (King) - Arne Källerud * Hertigen (Grand Duke) - Hans Lindgren * Mice: Ove Linds sextett * Lakejen (Lackey) - Sten Mattson * Berättare (Narrator) - Sif Ruud * Additional voices: Gunilla Dahlman Turkish * Cinderella - Banu Kuday (speaking) * Cinderella - Tülay Uyar (singing) * Lady Tremaine - Munis Dusenkalkar * Anastasia - Berrak Kus * Drizella - Meral Erbil * Jaq - Ali Ekber Diribaş * Gus - Murat Senol * Fairy Godmother - Tomris Oguzalp (speaking) * Fairy Godmother - Hula Sancakli (singing) * Prince Charming - Arda Aydın * King - Erhan Abir * Grand Duke - Sungun Babacan * Narrator - Özden Ayyıldız * Mice: Selim Atakan, Ali Murat Erengil, Ali Ercüment Özinanc & Zafer Ciftci Category:Disney International dubs Category:Disney Swedish dubs